A standard telephone-type or hand shower has a handle or grip whose one end is formed as a shower head and whose opposite end is connected to a hose that in turn is connected to the water supply. While such a shower is intended to be held and directed by the user, it is also standard to provide a mounting bracket that can hold the it while the user is soaping up or just for standard stationary shower use.
Accordingly Austrian patent 320,537 of S. Juhlin describes a bracket having a body adapted to slide along a vertical wall-mounted support rod or tube so that the height of the shower when mounted stationary can be adjusted. The bracket is formed with a throughgoing passage that snugly surrounds the support rod and has a holding fork into which the rear end of the shower itself fits complementarily and which can rotate about an axis perpendicular to the rod on the holder. A clamping device allows the holder to be tightened to fixedly grip the rod and simultaneously fixes the angular orientation of the fork on the holder. Thus whenever the shower height or angle is to be adjusted by loosening the clamp, this action similarly loosens the other setting, even if the user does not what to change this other setting.
German utility model 7,521,122 describes another system with a clamp serving solely to secure the holder on the rod and with a fork that is formed of ridged elements that can pivot in the holder. Such an arrangement is fairly stiff and the interfitting ridged parts are subject to considerable wear. When they are vacuum plated with chromium, as is frequent, it is standard for the plating to wear off, ruining the appearance of the unit. Furthermore this arrangement is a relatively expensive and complicated device.